That's My Sweet Spot
by Not-A-Mer-Gentleman
Summary: Jess has ended things with Nick to salvage their friendship and the idea of Nick moving on was bound to upset her whenever it happened... but it's happening fast and it seems like the object of Nick's affection is none other than her best friend. Could Cece & Nick be fooling around behind Jess's back?


I recently caught a comment during a quick Jake Johnson interview where someone said Nick and Cece could get together... needless to say this bothered me immensely. THIS is the only way I'd ever find that scenario acceptable. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

When Jess and Nick finally became a couple, he and Cece became much better friends. The way Nick saw it, Cece was one of the most important people in Jess's life, and Jess meant everything to him. Simply put, he needed to get to know her better than he already did.

Because of this from time to time during their relationship, Nick would go to Cece for advise on how to deal with his insecurities or what to get Jess for her birthday or their one year anniversary but after a particularly trying month when he and Jess had been stressing over work and family and their finances, things between them had gotten so strained that they were fighting more than they ever had and after a particularly intense shouting match, Jess insisted they should just walk away from each other before things between them got so bad that they couldn't save their friendship.

Nick knew they were overreacting and wanted to patch things up almost immediately but Jess was adamant that they shouldn't force something that might hurt them more in the end. He'd admitted to Cece, under the influence of A LOT of whiskey, that he'd panicked and clammed up and gone along with whatever Jess wanted but he'd really hoped Jess was just was afraid that _he_ wanted to call things off… that she was just trying to save face. He was crushed and it was obvious but he'd never felt worthy of Jess so if he was wrong and she really didn't want him anymore, he'd do his best to respect her decision. At least if he did that she would still be in his life, because he knew he couldn't lose her completely, he just couldn't bear that.

Cece confessed to Nick that Jess wasn't happy that things between them had ended either, in fact Jess was devastated but Nick was right, Jess was determined not to let Nick see how much it upset her.

Desperate, Nick asked Cece how he could make things right again between him and Jess. As much as he valued Jess's friendship and didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize it, he was completely in love with her and not at all ready to give up on what they had.

Always the crafty little schemer, Cece quickly devised a plan to get Jess to admit to Nick that she still wanted him but she made Nick swear to go along with whatever she said in the next few days to set the plan in motion. And since he was eager to do whatever it took to get Jess back, Nick agreed.

* * *

At Cece's direction, Nick woke up early the next day, showered, shaved, put on a nicely ironed button down and dress pants and mentioned casually to his roommates that he was heading out to meet Cece for lunch. Jess was caught a little off guard when she heard this because Cece hadn't invited _her_ to lunch and she knew Jess was free since it was summer vacation and Jess didn't have a class to teach but she didn't want to be too possessive of Cece especially since she knew that she and Nick had become good friends.

Later Jess casually texted Cece to find out why she'd asked Nick to go to lunch instead of her and Cece simply said that she'd run into Nick a few times that week and just thought it might be nice to grab a bite to eat and catch up.

Jess was a little confused at the idea that Cece would seek out Nick, but she was also a little bothered by how nicely Nick had cleaned himself up and looked so handsome just to hang out with Cece. She even noticed that he was wearing cologne and Nick almost never wore cologne… it was one of the things she loved about him. He always smelled like soap, laundry detergent and a sweet natural masculine scent, it was an amazing combination that was uniquely his own and Jess loved it but now he was acting so different… and he was doing it for… for Cece.

Jess told herself this was all in her head and did her best to shake the thought from her mind. Nick had never exhibited any romantic interest in Cece and it made Jess sad to think Nick could want anyone so soon after they'd ended things, but even if that were the case, even if he was interested in Cece, she was her _best_ _friend_ and Jess knew she would NEVER think twice about going for Nick.

* * *

Determined to stick to the plan, Nick met Cece that day and the next, and the day after that. Each day just as planned, he was well-groomed and sharp dressed and made sure to mention, always with Jess in earshot that he and Cece had plans. Plans to check out a local independent music store that had just opened, plans to meet for a drink, plans to go to a bookstore together.

By the fifth day, Nick didn't need to say where he was going because he knew Jess saw him as he packed a blanket that he only ever used when he went to the park and once he'd filled a small cooler with two cups, some ice and a bottle of wine, he headed out the door.

Jess's stomach sank seeing him leave that time, knowing that he must have started seeing someone and was clearly going to meet them at the park... perhaps on an afternoon date. It had barely been three weeks since they'd broken up and she couldn't even think of dating yet but there Nick was, handsome and sweet and apparently ready to pull out all the stops for some lucky other girl. Her eyes began to water as she thought to herself, "_I remember when I was that girl..."_

* * *

Making up her mind that she was not going to get worked up, Jess picked up her phone. Cece had asked Jess to call her that morning because she wanted them to get breakfast and a manicure but when Jess called her Cece apologized saying that she'd forgotten all about her plans with Jess and that she was sorry but she'd made plans with Nick and he was already on his way over. They were gonna pick up some sandwiches and then head to the park to hang out.

"What's with you and Nick spending so much time together Cece?" She asked her friend out of frustration and honestly, a little bit of jealousy.

"I don't know Jess, I'm just comfortable with Nick, we like spending time together ya know. Why?" Cece knew Jess; she knew that if Jess wasn't really over Nick, the idea of another girl getting close to him or him getting close to another girl would make her crazy, even if it was her best friend.

Jess was tempted to explain how uncomfortable the whole situation was making her but she didn't want it to seem like she didn't trust Cece and in her heart she knew it was impossible; Cece would never go for Nick. Not only was he not her type, but Cece would never do that to Jess, especially since she knew how much Jess loved him and how hard it had been for her to walk away from their relationship. But then Cece said something, something that in itself wasn't alarming but for some reason shook Jess to the core.

"I don't know Jess, I've never been close friends with a guy before but there's something about Nick. It's different with him. He's special... but you know that better than anyone. I mean, you two were friends before you were anything else right?" she asked.

Jess could barely breathe; the thought of Cece developing feelings for Nick sent a chill up her spine. Nick_ was_ amazing and so was Cece, they were two of the best people Jess knew and if they fell for each other Jess wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Jess?" Cece asked after the line had grown too quiet.

"Yeah. I mean, yes. You're right, Nick is amazing." Jess said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Just then Jess could hear a knock at the door. "Ooh, that's Nick, I'd better run. I'll talk to you later." Cece said before ending the call and leaving a stunned and slightly panicked Jess alone to her thoughts.

* * *

For the next twenty minutes, Jess tried to read a magazine but after re-reading the same page four times and absorbing absolutely nothing, she decided that it was a wasted effort so she turned on the T.V. and decided to watch the repeat episode of Dawson's Creek that was on. This was clearly a bad idea because this episode was the one where Dawson found out that Joey and Pacey had fallen in love with each other and had been sneaking around behind his back. "That's it... I need air." Jess said to herself as she grabbed her little heart-shaped black purse and walked out of the loft to clear her head.

Finally having calmed down, Jess decided she was being paranoid. Cece didn't want Nick. She was barely over Schmidt and she would never ever do anything to hurt Jess.

She was only about a block from the park and decided it might be a good idea to crash the party so to speak and surprise Nick & Cece at the park. Then she would see firsthand just how platonic their friendship was and she could stop over-thinking and freaking herself out.

* * *

Sitting on the blanket, Cece rested her head on Nick's shoulder giggling as he told her the story of the time that he and Jess had thought one of her student's was a psycho-murderer and how gross it was that the guy was dating someone who could've been his grandmother.

"You two are seriously nuts…" Cece said as she laughed and shook her head, "you really are perfect for each other."

Smiling at that Nick asked, "You really think so?"

"Not a doubt in my mind Miller." She replied, "You guys need each other… you balance each other's crazy out. It's sweet."

Cece had been on the lookout the whole time they were there… she'd been keeping an eye open for Jess and Nick new it. She'd assured him that after a week of Nick taking the time to get all handsome and spend time with another girl, Jess couldn't help but get jealous and she'd bet Nick five bucks that Jess would _casually_ show up to see them. This was the last part of her plan, and as soon as she spotted Jess, she'd told Nick that there was one last thing they had to do. This would be the final straw Cece assured him, "It will definitely push her over the edge so even though your instinct might be to pull back or turn away, just go with what I'm about to do ok?"

"If it gets Jess to admit she still wants me so we can be together again, I'm on board Cece." Nick said.

"Ok then," she replied, "don't look now, but she's across the field walking toward us."

"She's here?" Nick said, every fiber of his being wanting to turn and look for her.

"Keep your eyes on me," she said and he turned his head in her direction. "Here we go." At this she leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss on the cheek just next to his lips. Knowing full well that from the distance Jess was at, it would look like they were sitting on a blanket in the park kissing.

* * *

Jess froze; did she just see what she thought she just saw? Cece just kissed Nick? Cece just kissed Nick! Jess felt sick. How could they do this to her? How could Cece act like they were just friends and how could Nick go for her best friend.

At first Jess's instinct was the turn around and leave, she could feel hot tears pooling in her eyes as the hurt and anger and betrayal coursed through her. But then something in her just took over and she decided she wasn't gonna just stand by and let the two of them have their little rendezvous as if it was no big deal! They deserved to know that she was on to them… sneaking around behind her back. Seeing red, she stomped up to them if a huff.

"How could you?!" She yelled. "Both of you!" She looked down at them, sitting on Nick's blanket with an unopened bottle of wine near them, leaning into each other and looking at her as if they were completely innocent… smug even. "My best friend Nick?! _That's_ who you decide to go for? And barely three weeks after we broke up?" His face grew pale as she turned on Cece, "And you! How could you do this to me Cece, you know how much I love him! It kills me not to be with him and you know it! Why, when you could have any guy in the world, why would you choose Nick? He's mine! I thought you were my friend!"

"I'm yours?" Nick said, cutting her off.

Jess was un-phased by the calm question, she was too hurt by this, she couldn't help herself from going on, pride be damned, "Of course your mine! Do you really think I'm just gonna stop loving you like that! You're the only guy who was ever my best friend_ and_ my boyfriend. I never knew I could feel that way about anyone! And_ she_ knew that and you two still…" at this Jess stopped, she couldn't seem to get the words out. She was choking on the tears that burst forth at that moment. It was too much. This was all just too horrible. Shaking her head she started backing away from them before turning and running away.

"Go get your girl." Cece said to Nick.

And just like that he was up, calling after her and racing to catch up. "Jess! Wait! It's not what you think." At this he reached out, grabbing her arms to stop her so he could explain. "We weren't kissing. We just wanted you to think we were."

Completely caught off guard Jess looked at him and sniffled, shaking her head, "Why would you_ want_ me to think you were kissing?"

"Because we knew you'd never admit you regretted ending things. And I tried Jess… you know how hard it is for me to open up but I tried to fix things between us and each time I asked you after the break up if you were sure that this was what you wanted, you lied and said you didn't think we should try to work things out because if we forced it we might ruin the friendship." He said, taking a deep breath and sighing. "Cece thought if we made you jealous you'd finally admit that you still want me… want _us_."

"But Nick we fight so much and about such _stupid_ things." She said, looking down at her feet. "What if we say something in the heat of the moment that we can't take back and it ends us… and what if we can't get past it to be friends again? You're too important to me. It scares me to think that I could be one fight away from losing you from my life." She couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Don't you think I'm afraid of that too? Cause I _am_ Jess. But it's too late now. Now that I've been _with_ you, I can't go back to _just_ being your friend…"

She cut him off, "_That's_ what I was afraid of Nick!"

"No Jess, you don't get it. I'm not saying I can't be your friend, I'm saying that I can't just go back to being your friend when I know that we haven't fought with_ everything_ we have to make this work. Because I_ really_ _want_ this to work. You said it yourself; you didn't know it was possible to be in love with your best friend. Well _I _didn't either... but I _am_. You are my best friend and I'm so in love with you it makes me nuts. And it's hard and terrifying but it's also amazing." He pulled her close to him and cupped the side of her face in his hand. "You're the best thing in my life Jessica. Please… _please_ don't give up on me."

And there it was she thought. That one simple word,_ please_. He was trying so hard to fight against his natural inclination to assume the worst and bail… and she could see it in his eyes. This was it. This was the moment and it finally hit her as she looked up at him, stripped of all his defenses, heart in hand. And she couldn't bring herself to fight it any more. Because she _wanted_ to give him everything she had… to give_ them_ everything she had. So she took a deep breath and pressed her forehead to his, "I could never give up on you Nicholas..." she said. Then he was kissing her and it was better than she remembered. And as they pulled apart, smiling and a little giddy over finally being back where they wanted to be, back together Jess grabbed him by the collar of his preppy plaid button down before adding. "But don't ever let me catch you pretending to kiss my best friend again," she warned.

"Deal." He said chuckling.

"Now let's go open that wine Miller, I feel like celebrating." She said, pulling him back toward the blanket where a very smiley Cece sat watching them.

"Drinking with my favorite girls..." Nick said, as he followed happily and shot a thumbs up to Cece, "that's my sweet spot."


End file.
